


Think of You

by itbeajen



Series: Showers of Flowers [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Flower Language, Gen, coffee shop AU, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You guys were acquaintances, and then friends, and I guess, perhaps, maybe it's something more now.





	Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.

**i. interactions**  
  
From what you can recall, he was always polite. The kind yet small smile on his face was one that was given to the customers, but it held a strange detachment to it that you couldn't quite put a finger on. You sat there with mild confusion as you watched him through the window of your cafe from across the street to the flower shop at which he worked at.  
  
With the two of you always in charge of opening shop, your interactions with him were always in the mornings.   
  
Good morning, how are you doing, i'm good, have a nice day.  
  
You sighed as you got off the chair, and you mumbled, "I really do wish we had more chances to talk.."  
  
"[F/N]," you glanced back and saw the fond smile on your manager's face and you smirked, "You're so sly."  
  
"Well, you wanted to talk to them didn't you? We aren't busy right now," he chuckled and you muttered, "Stop reading me."  
  
"Stop being obvious then. Now go, you wanted to be his friend didn't you?"  
  
You grabbed the tray of coffee without another word, but the flush on your cheeks makes your manager laugh at you as you turn away. He doesn't regret it, but he really did wish you had more courage on your own. But as soon as you make your way across the street, you awkwardly stand before the glass door as you struggled to open the door with your hands full. The polite male that you started your mornings with noticed you, and with a bright smile, he opens the door.  
  
"Hey Lukas," you laughed and you gently move the tray of coffee forward and smiled, "Delivery for the lovely florists across the streets."  
  
"[F/N]," the surprise was evident on his face and his smile widened, "Thank you so much. But really, you didn't need to."  
  
"Well, it's on the house, don't worry about it," you brushed off his concern and glanced around, "I thought Forsyth and Python would be in by now as well."  
  
Lukas takes a sip of the coffee before answering, "They'll be here in about half a hour. I'm the only one here this early."  
  
Your eyes widened and you fondly shook your head, "Don't overwork yourself."  
  
His eyes widened just slightly and he smiled, "You too, [F/N]."  
  
**ii.**   **lunch**  
  
"Hello, welcome to-" you paused mid-greeting and smiled, "Hey Lukas, what are you doing here?"  
  
He gives you a sheepish smile and admitted, "I forgot my lunch at home. I thought maybe I could grab something here."   
  
Your lips form an 'o' and you asked, "What would you like today, dear customer?"   
  
His gaze slowly trails through the menu as you waited patiently for his answer. But instead, you see a small smile on his face and he asked, "Would you recommend me something?"  
  
Your eyes widened and then you laughed, "Well, aren't you a surprise?" You paused as you leaned away from the counter and you gestured to an empty table, "Take a seat, I'll get to you."  
  
"Oh, but-"  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about payment, consider it my treat since I'm starting my lunch break too," you answered as you made your way towards the back kitchen. A sigh escapes the male's lips, but he can't fight down the smile that threatens to make a permanent spot on his lips.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Lukas looks up from his phone, just in time to see you place down two cups of coffee and two sandwiches. You give him a small smile and asked, "I hope you don't mind having a simple PB &J, it's the only thing I could make since the chefs are still using the kitchen."  
  
He gives you a smile and shakes his head, "I'll take whatever you give, [F/N]. I can't thank you enough for the free lunch."  
  
"Hey, we're friends, knock it off already," you laughed and brushed him off. But the remainder of your lunch was spent over coffee and laughter. It was one of the most relaxing afternoons you've ever had, and you could only hope that many more like these could happen more frequently.  
  
**iii. late**  
  
As the seasons turned and the weather got colder and colder, the cafe shop hours grew later and later. A sigh escapes your lips as you finally find some sort of breather as the people that all trickled finally died down to just the occasional one or two customers. You glance over at the old grandfather clock that sat by the bar counter.   
  
_Eleven pm._  
  
A slight grimace crosses your visage as you can't help but feel as though the hours were just dragging on and on. All you really wanted to do was to go home, but being one of the older workers in the shop meant that you had no choice but to stay up a little bit later.   
  
_But the later it gets, the darker it gets. And the streetlights around here aren't all that... illuminating._  You sighed, but the jingle of the bell catches your attention. You straighten up immediately and your lips part to greet the customer, only for your voice to hitch and you dumbly asked, "Lukas?"  
  
He gives you a polite smile and asked, "Still here?"  
  
"Ah," you paused and nodded, "I'm closing. What are  _you_  doing here?"  
  
He doesn't quite answer and instead glances past you at the clock and easily answered, "It's getting late."  
  
You can't help but deadpan and mumbled, "No shit."  
  
Lukas chuckles at your choice of words and you pout, "Did you need something?"  
  
Before he can respond, the sound of a very strong pat resounds on your back and you flinch, jolting forward slightly. Lukas' eyes widened at the sight, but his hand curls up into a fist to hide his chuckle at the scene before him. You flailed your arms slightly at your boss, who only scolded you back for being rude to a customer.  
  
There was a full blown pout on your lips now and you mumbled, "Sorry Lukas."  
  
"It's fine," he chuckled, and there was another pause before he asked, "Are you closing?"  
  
Another nod, and he said, "I'll wait then."  
  
Your eyes widened, but you didn't get to see his face as he went to go find a booth.  
  
"I can't let you walk home alone, after all."  
  
**iv. welcome back**  
  
You stretched as you finally got off the plane. A week of being away from home was tiring, but you really appreciated that break from work. It was exciting, breaking away from your routine of going to work to do something else. Of course, you were really tired, but it was still worth it when you finally had the chance to explore the world like you planned to.   
  
After dropping off your stuff back at your apartment, you make your way towards the coffee shop, deciding to pop in for a late night coffee and to tell your boss you were back. But you were surprised when you see Lukas peering into the shop window from outside.  
  
"Lukas?"  
  
He flinched, but when those dark red hues rested on your figure, the way they widened and the way in which they looked so relieved makes whatever thoughts in your head fly away. You take the first step towards him, since he appears to be rooted in place.   
  
"Lukas?" you repeated, and this time he actually responds. But it was in the form of a small smile, and he softly whispered, "Welcome back, [F/N]."  
  
It was your turn to be surprised and you slowly nodded your head in a stuttering and twitching sort of manner, "I-I'm back."  
  
There was a quiet and comfortable air between the two of you, and he chuckled, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Are you now?" you asked, but you can tell even if he doesn't answer, simply from the way he held his stature and from the slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes. You laughed, and then asked, "So, what's that behind your back?"  
  
He glances back, and then he clears his throat before bringing it forward. The flower arrangement was simple, yet absolutely endearing and you muttered, "You know, Lukas, I never took you to be the sentimental type."  
  
He chuckles, as you gently take the arrangement from him and he answered, "I didn't believe I was either."  
  
He pauses as he watches the way your hands delicately brushed over each flower as though they were made of glass. But you couldn't help it, not when he had made the arrangement specifically while thinking of you.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the three series, also dedicated to my lovely rgb dev team. Thanks for being awesome you guys. (:


End file.
